It's Hard to Say Those Three Words
by Drake and Jang
Summary: JackxWill (Slash warning, people!) Picks up the night before Jack is almost hanged at the end of the movie. Will wants to tell Jack how he feels, but can he?


A/N: Hi!! This is my first fic so uh, bare with me. It's a bit used and I apologize. It's also kinda short... I'll make longer chapters if people like it.. I hope that it's good!! Oh and I'm using [ and ] instead of asterisks because they don't show up.. Anyone know why? I'm baffled..  
  
I now introduce to you my muses: Drake and Jang!!! (I guess people do this in their first fic.. uhh... don't flame me..)  
  
Drake: You shouldn't discourage them. Flames are fun to laugh at.  
  
Jang: True. Like the ones where the person spells everything wrong while making fun of yaoi or slash.  
  
Drake: Yeah, or where they don't know what it means.  
  
Jang: Stupidity is amusing.  
  
Me: Would you guys stop talking about flames?!  
  
Drake: [ignores] So that would be why people like the Sunday comics...  
  
Jang: Exactly.  
  
Me: Hey, I like comics... And stop ignoring me!!  
  
Drake: [blinks] Who are you again?  
  
Me: ARGHH!!!! [grabs computer chair]  
  
Drake: [runs away] I was kidding!!!!  
  
Jang: Erm, guess that leaves me to finish this...  
  
Disclaimer: Katie does not own Pirates of the Caribbean. She doesn't own a lot of things.. I recommend you don't even try sueing.  
  
Warnings: Slash (yaoi in Japanese) Rated R for future chapters.  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will Hopefully that's obvious from the summary.  
  
Lastly, this takes place the day before Jack is to be hung. Enjoy the fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Will Turner cursed as somehow the searing metal found another way to make contact with his skin. He pulled off his leather glove with his teeth and quickly submerged his hand into a bucket of water. That was the fifth burn in the past two hours. He had no reason to make swords today, there were no customers. Will was only trying to keep his mind from... wandering. Normally this worked. Not today.  
  
The blacksmith's whole body ached but Will was too stubborn to try another method. He knew if he let himself rest for only a few minutes he would be rushing towards the jail and end up doing something stupid.  
  
"Jack was right. Again," Will muttered to himself. He always did something stupid in this kind of situation. Realizing he just accidently said the name of the man his head had been trying to ignore for several hours, Will growled. "Why won't he just leave me alone and die already?!"  
  
Will knew he didn't mean that. He didn't want Jack to die at all, to the contrary. He sighed audibly and pulled his hand out of the bucket. He inspected the burn and saw it was nothing more than a sting. Will pulled the unfinished sword out of the furnace, throwing it in a bin of water to cool.  
  
Will walked to the window, watching several children play below. He wished he was that innocent and carefree again. He wished he didn't have these problems and this confusion. "Jack... Oh God, what am I going to do?"  
  
Jack currently was in the Port Royal jail. Tomorrow he was going to be hanged for numerous crimes. Will knew that would be a long list. He was surprised to find himself softly chuckling. He hadn't laughed in days. The pirate did always have that effect on him.  
  
Will couldn't let Jack die, he had every intention of helping him escape or at least die trying to. However, if Jack was freed he would certainly ste- er, commandeer a ship and try to find the Black Pearl. Strangely, that sounds familiar.  
  
That would be fine, except when Jack left, Will wondered if he'd ever see the pirate again. He knew Jack wouldn't stay in Port Royal, meaning the only way Will would be with him is if he left for a pirate life. Every time Will simply looked at Jack, he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He couldn't watch him leave, not to be seen again for a long time, maybe forever. Will had fallen in love with the Captain. He had not until recently come to terms with it, saying he loved Elizabeth and such things but when Will was around Jack, he was truly happy. Will never wanted to leave Jack's side.  
  
He wanted to be a pirate too. From his experience he had learned that the sea was something he loved. The rocking of the ship, the full moon glowing across the rolling waves, it was so beautiful. A pirate's life would be fun, especially with Jack.  
  
The dilemma was that he wouldn't be satisfied with just friendship. Every day next to his love would make it harder to continue. Will would rather spend the rest of his days in Port Royal, trying to forget, rather than be with Jack, trying to ignore. Therefore, the only way he'd want to run away with Jack is if the pirate loved him. Which was unlikely. Will didn't even know if pirates loved. However, there was still a slim chance. Will couldn't let Jack leave without finding out if his affections might be returned. That was the problem; how to tell Jack. Naturally he had waited until the last minute to say or think about anything. He had to do something tonight.  
  
Will sighed again. "And this is all if Jack doesn't die anyway!" That would be terrible but oddly ironic.  
  
Still covered in soot, Will left through the back door, hoping and daring not to hope.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? I hope that was good... Yeah, so if I did something wrong or you just wanna say it rocked-  
  
Jang: Which is very unlikely.  
  
Me: Not you too!!!! [looks around. Jang's already gone] I'll get you guys!!!!  
  
Continuing from where I left off, review, please!! And any suggestions would be lovely. Ta Ta for now!!! 


End file.
